starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ричард Олдфилд
Ричард Олдфилд ( ) — британский актёр театра, кино и телевидения североамериканского происхождения. В кинофильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (1980) исполнил роль повстанческого пилота Дерека Кливиана. Биография Ричард Олдфилд родился в 1950 году в США, но в 1960-е годы переехал в Великобританию. Там он стал театральным актёром; его сценический дебют состоялся в 1969 году в психоделическом мьюзикле «Волосы» в театре «Шафтсбери».EB VIP – Richard Oldfield на Echobasecon.nl Вскоре он стал играть и на телевидении, снявшись в телесериале «Триллер» (1973) на канале ITV. Первый игровой фильм с его участием, «Эмили», вышел в 1976 году; в нём он сыграл американца Джеймса, который преследовал Эмили, роль которой исполнила Ку Старк).'Emily', in Variety's Film Reviews: 1975-1977, volume 14 of the series (R. R. Bowker, 1989) В 1976-1977 годах Олдфилд играл пилота ВВС США Бёрфорда Пакетта в британском телесериале «Янки, гоу хоум».YANKS GO HOME (1976) (UK) на Nostalgiacentral.com В 1979 году он снялся в фильме «Золотая леди».Films and Filming Volume 25 (1978), p. 33, играл в научно-фантастических сериалах «Космос: 1999» и «Семёрка Блейка».Richard Oldfield на сайте Scifiscarborough.co.uk thumb|left|240px|На съёмках битвы при Хоте В том же 1979 году Ричард Олдфилд сыграл второстепенного, но тем не менее ставшего заметным в «Звёздных войнах» персонажа — лётчика-истребителя Дерека Кливиана по прозвищу Хобби в кинофильме «Империя наносит ответный удар» (1980); в ходе предбоевого инструктажа Леи Органы (в исполнении Кэрри Фишер) он выразил сомнения в достаточности сил, выделяемых на сопровождения прорывающихся транспортных кораблей: «Два истребителя против звёздного разрушителя?».Richard Oldfield profile на Scifiscarborough.co.uk''Empire Movie Miscellany: Instant Film Buff Status Guaranteed'' (2012), p. 122 К тому времени актёр уже посмотрел первый фильм серии, «Новая надежда», но не предполагал, что и его продолжение станет столь же успешным.Arkansas Comic Con 2018 Interviews: Richard Oldfield Олдфилд вспоминал, что, несмотря на связанные с производством фильма финансовые трудности, съёмки на студии «Элстри» проходили в весьма тёплой обстановке, участвовавшие в них актёры были как одна большая семья, а Кэрри Фишер благодаря своему весёлому характеру создавала весьма положительный настрой у работавших с ней актёров. Марк Хэмилл же был не только дружелюбен со всеми коллегами вне съёмочной площадки, но и сумел достать два билета на премьеру фильма для детей Олдфилда. Интервью на Albuquerque Comic Con 2018 thumb|left|240px|С Дэвидом Анкрумом на Albuquerque Comic Con (2018) В 1980 году Олдфилд сыграл капитана Натаниела Йорка в мини-сериале «Марсианские хроники» по роману Рэя Бредбери. В дальнейшем он снимался в роли брата Симеона фильме «Омен 3: Последняя битва» (1981)John Kenneth Muir, Horror Films of the 1980s (Volume 1, 2011), p. 159, и в роли репортёра в фильме «Регтайм» (1981), снимался в фильмах «Лорды дисциплины» (1983), «Крик о помощи» (1984), «Остриё бритвы» (1984), «Жизненная сила» (1985).John Kenneth Muir, Eaten Alive at a Chainsaw Massacre: The Films of Tobe Hooper (2009), p. 94, «Игра престолов» (2018). В дальнейшем Ричард Олдфилд пробовал себя в различных кинематографических профессиях, в частности, был автором текста одной из песен комедии «Опять всесильный» (1990), помощником производства документального фильма «The Allman Brothers Band: Live at Great Woods» (1992), редактором короткометражного фильма «My Straight Boyfriend» (2002), режиссёром и автором сценария короткометражного фильма «Lonely Lights» (2011). Актёр активно участвует в мероприятиях, посвящённых «Звёздным войнам» и фантастике; в частности, он был приглашённым гостем Echo Base Charity Con 2017,Wat is Echo Base Con? участвовал в California Republic Comic Con 2018Richard Oldfied (Star Wars) comes to California Republic Comic Con и DEVCON 2019Sci-fi convention with actors from Star Wars and Doctor Who hits Plymouth on Saturday. Примечания и сноски thumb|230px|За раздачей автографов Внешние ссылки * * *Ричард Олдфилд на сайте «Aveleyman.com» *Интервью на Albuquerque Comic Con 2018 *RADIO 1138: Episode 62 *Echo Base Charity Con 2017 - STORIES FROM THE OT panel *Arkansas Comic Con 2018 Interviews: Richard Oldfield Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1950 году